


Loki Gangnem Syle

by 9shadowcat9



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/pseuds/9shadowcat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to troll the avengers the best way possible that they DON'T expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Gangnem Syle

Loki had to admit, the humans did good coffee. It was no wonder Thor liked them. Loki was wandering New York in his Midgardian suit, causing more than a few stares. He turned a corner when he saw a crowd, which he quickly walked through using his magic to help him easily, fazing through the crowd with a small click of his fingers.

Oppa gangnam style.  
Hey, sexy lady!

Loki blinked seeing a large crowd dancing to the music. Looking around he saw the people watching were caught between confusion and enjoyment. Some were joining in. Loki sipped the coffee in his hand, smirk growing as a plan began to form in the back of his mind. He waited till the song ended and walked up to a random dancer. She wore a long black coat with a hood, a spiky red wig and had two tears drawn on her check in either biro or paint. He couldn't be bothered to decide which.

"What is this?" Loki asked in honest confusion.

"Flash mob." She shrugged, pulling out a piece of card. "You can watch all our videos on Youtube." She handed it over. "It also shows us doing other dances, including the classics such as 5, 6, 7, 8 and the bad apple dance." Loki pocketed the card deciding to check out this 'Youtube' later.

"Tell me, have you ever thought of trolling the Avengers?" Loki asked smirking; he had set out to learn what this 'trolling' was after learning he was nicknamed the god of trolling and decided he liked what he'd learned. The girl clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder with a sudden glint in her eyes.

"We are going to be good friends." She smiled brightly. And then she invited him out to pizza with the rest of the group so they could discuss details and get Loki into this weird thing called 'cosplay'. He left after being recruited to a group called organization thirteen (whatever that was.)

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Loki was now wearing his full Asgard warrior armor, including his helmet (which was way too hot in Midgardian summer, this had BETTER work) when the Avengers appeared. Loki began to mentally countdown how long it would take for Thor to make an idiot of himself again. Then he got bored and started to wonder where he'd go after this; he had a crazing for more of that pizza.  
"Loki! Stop with your heinous actions!" Thor yelled dramatically, cloak waving in a nonexistent breeze as he waved his hammer wildly. Tony dodged getting hit on the head quickly. Loki looked at them and smirked as music began to play loudly. When Loki began to dance, he could see Thor's jaw drop. It dropped further when the rest of the group joined, all of them in cosplay.

"This... this is not real..." Tony muttered to himself shaking his head. Thor just stared.

"Friends... is my brother well?"

"He's learned about flash mobs." Steve groaned. Thor still didn't understand but didn't question, looking back at the mob in confusion. Natasha was taking photos on her phone lazily, not even phased by Loki starting a flash mob. If she was honest with herself, Loki learning about trolling had been coming since Tony had started the whole 'God of Trolling' fiasco in the news.

So, she was recording Loki as he mouthed the phrase 'sexy lady' while smirking at Thor as if daring him to do something. Thor just stared before shrugging and joining the dance with a laugh. Loki's face turned sour as he watched Thor ruin his fun. Natasha gave him credit; he didn't stop dancing. He even smiled when Thor made mistakes and tried to cover it up. Half the group laughed when Thor's cape kept catching the person behind him; the person (wearing a long blue wig, grey shirt and grey skirt) took it well. She moved to the side and kept dancing.

After the final pose Loki stood and stretched... before he was jumped on by three people thanking him for arranging the whole thing. "Brother! That was most amusing!" Thor boomed slapping Loki on the back. What three people jumping on his back couldn't do the slap did; Loki went flying forward. The group stared.

"You are aware you were just caught with a wanted international criminal." Tony broke in. Natasha was too busy posting the video on youtube to comment.

"Wanted criminal? Nah, he's a cosplayer." The Axel commented smiling, Tony almost asked where she'd got her wig. It was a nice, spiky, red wig. It was a pretty red. "He's... what'd you say your name was again?" She asked Loki frowning.

"Luke." Loki muttered into the tarmac, it wasn't worth getting up in case Thor hugged him... again. The group knew they should keep quiet, but he did offer to let them have fun so...

"Luke! See? Someone with such a mundane name can't be a wanted international criminal." She nodded like her reasoning was perfect.

"But this is definitely my brother." Thor said in confusion, pulling Loki up by the neck of his coat. Loki glared at him before looking at the cosplayer who was defending him foolishly.

"Nope, nope. Cosplayer." She insisted. "Who wants pizza?!" She yelled to the group. The group began to mutter as Tony stared while trying to find a good reason to prove why Loki was actually Loki which they would listen to. Nothing came to mind. And Loki was using the humans to shield himself so attacking without warning was out of the question. Tony hummed thinking.

"Really, you'd go out for pizza when you have the chance of meeting the avengers?" Tony broke in as he pulled off his helmet grinning.

"...Yup, sounds like the plan. Bye!" They pulled Loki out of Thor's grasp and walked off laughing. Steve watched in shock. Natasha was laughing at comments on youtube posted on the already viral video.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Fury looked at Steve over the table. Steve had been nominated to give the bad news of; 'we had Loki, we lost Loki, not our fault'. Fury sighed. "And you're sure they knew nothing?" Fury repeated. Steve had been chosen because Fury liked him.

"Yes sir, to be honest... they seemed a bit... out of it." What was a nice way of saying 'completely and utterly insane'?

"You're sure?" Steve nodded, why else would they protect the person who'd tried to take over the world? Fury pressed a button and a video of the group popped up, zooming in on two of the girls. One with a blue wig in two ponytails, a grey shirt and a short blue skirt. The other was wearing a blonde wig with an orange jumpsuit.

'You're sure they don't know anything Liz?' The blonde asked.

'Course not - we're cosplayers remember? We never know anything, airheads we are.' The blue haired girl giggled, GIGGLED in amusement. Steve stared.

"Never underestimate anyone, especially people who act like that. No one is that stupid." Fury watched Steve pale, eyes widening as he realized he'd been played.

No, they'd been trolled.

By Loki.


End file.
